tokyoghoulfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Juzo Suzuya
Juzo Suzuya (鈴屋 什造, Suzuya Jūzō) ist ein Erster Fahnder des CCG. Früher lebte er unter dem Namen Rei Suzuya (鈴屋 玲, Suzuya Rei). Sein erster Partner war Yukinori Shinohara. Momentan ist er der Leiter des Team Suzuya. Er wurde von einer Ghula als Schlächter großgezogen. Er wurde zuerst dem 20. Bezirk zugeordnet und war für die Ermittlung von dem Vielfraß verantwortlich. Später wurde er dem 13. Bezirk zugewiesen und ermittelte zusammen mit seinem Team gegen den Ghul Nussknacker. Erscheinung Juzo ist ein kleiner Junge mit androgyner Erscheinung. Er verfügt über eine besonders blasse Haut, mit großen Augen und feinen Gesichtszügen. Seine Haare sind schulterlang weiß (im späteren Verlauf sind die Haare schwarz) und sein Pony wird von roten Haarklammern, welche die Zahl 13 in den römischen Ziffern (XIII) bilden, zurückgehalten. Er hat weinrote Augen mit Augenringen. Er näht rote Fäden in seine Haut und erklärt, dass es eine Form der Körpermodifikation sei. Eine Miniatur von roten Fäden, welche zwei X'e bilden, befinden sich unter seinem rechten Auge. Ein Faden unterhalb seiner Unterlippe und eine Linie von mehreren Nähfäden befindet sich an seinem Hals, welche von oben nach unten führt. Sie sehen aus wie zwei Pfeile die gegen einander zeigen. Einige Fäden mehr befinden sich an seinem rechten Arm und der rechten Hand. Sie schlängeln sich seinen Arm hinunter. Seine Kleidung besteht aus einem weißem Hemd, welches bis zu den Ellbogen aufgerollt ist, rot-gelb punktierten Hosenträgern, welche an Hosen getragen werden. Anstelle von Schuhen, trägt er rote Pantoffeln. In der Nebengeschichte „Joker“ und beim Start von Tokyo Ghoul:re ändert sich Juzos Aussehen drastisch. Sein Haar ist jetzt schwarz gefärbt und reicht nur bis zum Kinn. Seine Nähte befinden sich ebenfalls in einem anderen Muster. Seine Bekleidung besteht aus einem schwarzen Anzug mit schwarzen Hosen und roten Hosenträgern mit gelbem Dreiecks-Muster. Er hat ein prothetisches Bein als Ersatz für sein Bein, das vor Jahren bei der Eulen-Unterdrückungsoperation verstümmelt wurde. Später in Tokyo Ghoul:re erreicht Juzos Haar wieder Schulterlänge. Er hält es entweder in einem Dutt oder einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen, oder ohne, wie es bei der Promotionsfeier des CCG gezeigt wurde. Er hat ebenfalls seine Naht-Markierungen unter seinem rechten Auge geändert, so dass sie wieder zu den originalen zwei X'en wurden. Er hat alle Nähte unter der rechten Hälfte seiner Lippe entfernt. Er änderte auch die römische Zahl in seinem Haar zu der Ziffer XX (20), die Tarotkarte des „Gerichts“. Juuzou profile.png|Suzuyas Profil in Band 13. Suzuya's past self.png|Junger Suzuya als Schlächter. Reichan.png|Junger Suzuya als „Rei-chan“. Young Suzuya with Kuro and Shiro.jpg|Junger Suzuya mit Kurona und Nashiro. Suzuya Rei.png|Juzo im Alter von 16. Rei-chan re.png|Suzuya für den Auktions-Arc als Mädchen verkleidet. Juuzou Suzuya Birthday.png|Ishidas Zeichnung für Suzuyas Geburtstag. Juzo Suzuya (re anime).jpg|Suzuya in Tokyo Ghoul:re. Screenshot (793).png|Suzuya mit 16 Jahren im Anime. Screenshot (794).png|Suzuya auf der Auktion verkleidet als Mädchen im Anime. Persönlichkeit Als Kind war Juzos Persönlichkeit einigermaßen normal, obgleich ein bisschen verdreht, aber infolge von Big Madames Behandlung, fühlte er weder Angst, noch Schmerz, noch hatte er ein ausgeprägtes moralisches Verständnis. Yukinori Shinohara, sein Mentor und erster Partner, beschreibt ihn als ein Problemkind. Trotz seinem kindlichen und verspielten Verhalten, war er ebenfalls extrem gewalttätig und gestört. Er beschreibt in der Regel seine Methoden als sauber ohne unnötige Bewegungen, was eine Fähigkeit ist, auf die er stolz zu sein schien. Wegen seiner Vergangenheit wurde ihm, während der Zeit als er vom CCG trainiert wurde, die Schuld für die Tötungen von mehreren Tieren, die von Gomasa Tokage und Toru Mutsuki begangen wurden, gegeben, obwohl er unschuldig war. Juzo wurde als Sündenbock benutzt, da niemand daran zweifelte, dass er die Tötungen begangen hatte, was den Verdacht von Tätern, die tatsächlich die Ermordungen begangen hatten, fernhielt. Aufgrund seinem fehlenden emotionalen Verständnis, war er bereit, sich jedem Gegner entgegen zu stellen, egal wie gefährlich sie waren. Dies zeigte sich als verhängnisvoll, als er beschloss, es allein mit der Eule aufzunehmen, obwohl dazu Zusammenarbeit erforderlich war. Zuerst zeigte er bei allen keinerlei Anzeichen von Empathie und konnte die Gefühle anderer nicht verstehen. Als er jedoch realisierte, wie wichtig Shinohara für ihn war, stieß er einen Schrei voll Qual aus. Dies demonstrierte, dass Juzo immer noch imstande war, sich um Individuen in seiner Nähe zu kümmern und sie zu lieben. Nachdem Shinohara im Koma lag, drückte Juzo Schuld und Reue dafür aus, dass er nicht fähig war, ihn zu beschützen, verbeugte sich tief und entschuldigte sich bei seiner Ehefrau. Nach dem Zeitsprung ist Juzo beträchtlich gereift, er wurde ruhiger und herzlicher gegenüber anderen. Obwohl er einige seiner kindischen Eigenschaften beibehält, wurde er ein fähiger Mentor und Anführer, so dass er sein eigenes Team von Ermittlern befielt. Er ist jetzt einigermaßen imstande, die Zwangslagen und Emotionen anderer zu verstehen, wodurch er Toru Mutsuki Rat geben konnte, nachdem letzterer seine Angst vor dem Kämpfen ausdrückte. Juzo engagiert sich viel mehr im CCG, nicht wegen persönlichem Groll, sondern eher, da es einfach sein Job ist, Ghule zu vernichten. Trotz seiner Veränderungen bleibt er recht schonungslos gegenüber Ghulen. Beziehungen Big Madame Als einer von Big Madames ehemaligen Schlächtern wurde Juzo trainiert, um ein tüchtiger Killer zu werden. Während seiner Jugend würde Juzo versuchen, Big Madame so gut wie möglich zufrieden zu stellen und dies mit einem Lächeln gemacht zu haben, sowie Big Madame nach Perfektion strebte und Juzo abhängig von seinem 'Punktestand' foltern würde, den er von ihr erhielt. Es war Big Madame, die einen Teil seiner Genitalien zerstörte, um ihn zu einem Puppen ähnlichen Mädchen zu machen, in der Hoffnung, dass er als 'Rei' weiterleben würde. Bei ihrer finalen Konfrontation während der Auktion nannte Juzo Big Madame immer noch „Mama“, trotz der Jahre des Missbrauchs und der verdorbenen Erziehung. Er erklärte, dass er sie niemals dafür gehasst hat, was sie ihm angetan hat. In seinem endgültigem Abschied von ihr bezeichnete er sie als „Papa“ und zeigte damit, dass Big Madames Vergangenheit komplexer sein könnte als ursprünglich angenommen. Yukinori Shinohara Die Beziehung zwischen Shinohara und Juzo ist ähnlich zu der von Vater und Sohn; Shinohara lud üblicherweise Juzo auf Donuts ein, aber zögerte nicht, ihn zu tadeln, als er brutal drei Ghule ermordete, ohne dabei die Klauseln des Gesetzes zum Schutz gegen Ghule auszuüben. Shinohara ist Juzo sehr wichtig, wie es gesehen wurde, als Juzo einen Schrei voll Qual ausließ, als Shinohara ein fataler Stoß zugefügt wurde und drückte Reue über seine Unfähigkeit, ihn nicht retten zu können, aus. Shinohara bleibt jetzt im Krankenhaus und lebt den Rest seiner Tage im Wachkoma. Hanbe Abara Obwohl Juzo von Abara bewundert und hoch angesehen wird, zögert Juzo nicht, ihn auf die Momente hinzuweisen, in denen Abara nutzlos ist. Darüber hinaus ist Juzo etwas verständnisvoll gegenüber Arabas Mangel an Mut; Er würde immer eingreifen und unabhängig kämpfen, wenn Hanbe widerwillig ist, einem Ghul gegenüberzutreten. Juzo schien ebenfalls auf Abaras Fähigkeit stolz zu sein, endlich einen Ghul mit seinem Schwert zu durchstechen. Seido Takizawa Juzo zeigt nicht viel Respekt gegenüber Takizawa, da er immer wieder angeschrien wird und ist genervt, als Takizawa versucht, übertrieben streng zu ihm zu sein, wie es gesehen wurde, als er Juzo befahl, seine Süßigkeiten im Besprechungsraum wegzustecken. Allerdings zögert Juzo nicht, ihn anzugreifen, wie gezeigt, als er mit seinen Fingern in Takizawas Nasenlöchern stocherte, was diese übermäßig bluten ließ. Itsuki Marude Juzo respektiert Marude als Vorgesetzten, war aber beleidigt und gereizt, als Marude offen über Juzos Kastration in Gegenwart von Amon und Shinohara scherzte. Allerdings schaffte er es, das Gefühl, Marude eine verpassen zu wollen, zu unterdrücken, da Shinohara ihm sagte, er solle es ignorieren. Haise Sasaki Als Senior-Junior-Kameraden teilen Sasaki und Juzo ein gegenseitiges Verständnis, wie es zu sehen ist, als Juzo ihm das Geld zurückgab, das er einmal beim ersten Treffen von Sasaki gestohlen hatte. Juzo ist ebenfalls dafür bekannt, eine Gewohnheit zu haben, jedes Mal Sasakis Kleidung zu kontrollieren, wenn sie sich treffen; da Sasaki immer Süßigkeiten und Snacks für Juzo mitbringt. Es wird angedeutet, dass Juzo weiß, dass Sasaki früher Kaneki war. Nachdem Sasaki abtrünnig wird und sich als den Einäugige König erklärt, bezeichnet Juzo auf ihn als einen Freund, da er einer der wenigen sei, die ihn nicht mit Abscheu betrachten. Kisho Arima Seit er ein Ermittler wurde, teilte er mit Arima ein positives, berufliches Verhältnis. Sie haben oft gemeinsam an Maulwurfsjagden teilgenommen. Kotaro Amon Juzo ist sich Amons wahrer Meinung über ihn nicht bewusst und ist relativ unberührt, wenn Amon ihn tadelt. Allerdings kann er sich ihm gegenüber öffnen, wenn Amon neugierig über seine seltsamen Charakteristiken ist, wie gesehen, als er ihm seine „Body Stiches“ erklärt hat. Toru Mutsuki Während ihre Beziehung nicht sehr erkundet wurde, hat Juzo Mutsuki über die Überwindung seiner Angst vor seinen eigenen Krallen- und Ghulfähigkeiten beraten und ihm mitgeteilt, dass Angst zu seinem Vorteil genutzt werden kann. Er hat sich ebenfalls freiwillig gemeldet, mit Mutsuki zur Auktion zu gehen und hat ihm mehrere Messer-Tricks beigebracht, die er gegen Torso bei ihrer Konfrontation nach dem Zeitsprung benutzt hatte. Kurona und Nashiro Yasuhisa Juzo war damals der Klassenkamerad von Kurona und Nashiro in der CCG-Junior-Akademie, jedoch interagieren sie nicht viel miteinander. Er wurde ausgeschimpft, als er sich weigerte, die Beerdigung einer kränklichen Mitschülerin zu besuchen und stattdessen in einem Graben saß und Ameisen tötete. Während dem Überfall auf Kanos Labor sieht er die beiden Schwestern als Spielzeuge und betrachte es für logisch und in Ordnung, sie wegen ihrer Ghul- und Ghulermittler-Positionen abzuschlachten. Jedoch flüchten sie, bevor er sie töten konnte. Stärken und Fähigkeiten Schmerztoleranz:' '''Während seiner Zeit bei Big Madame konnte Juzo Nadeln ertragen, die durch die Rückseite seines Körpers gingen. Nachdem sein Bauch aufgeschlitzt wurde, konnte Juzo immer noch kämpfen und Kurona und Nashiro ohne Probleme besiegen. Juzo war immer noch in der Lage gegen die Einäugige Eule zu kämpfen, nachdem er ein Bein verloren hatte. '''Schwertkampfkunst': Da er fähig ist, seine Quinke destruktiv einzusetzen, kann er die Stärke seiner Attacken dazu nutzen, Ghule effizient zu besiegen und selbst einer von den Armen der Eule abzuschlagen. Trivia * Juzo belegte in der ersten Charakter-Beliebtheitsumfrage Platz 5. In der letzten war er Sechster. * Sein Profil in der Original-Serie listet seine Vorlieben wie Süßigkeiten, Ghul-Jagd und seine Mama. * Laut seinem Profil in :re Band 3 sind seine momentanen Obsessionen „ernstes Versteckspiel“ und „Hanbe-Werfen“. * Die Assoziation von Juzo mit der Zahl „13“ ist ein Wortspiel: Es ist möglich, den Namen „Juzo“ mit den Kanji 十三 (じゅうさん, juusan) zu schreiben, was sich „dreizehn“ übersetzen lässt. * 13 (XIII) ist ebenfalls die Arkana für Tod. Abgesehen von den Gevatter-Tod-Parallelen kann sie Verlust, Abschluss, Traurigkeit, Übergang in einen neuen Zustand, psychische Transformation und eine starke Veränderung repräsentieren. Die Zahl kann auch mit seinen Haarspangen, seiner Quinke, seiner Assoziation mit Jason und seiner Arbeit im 13. Bezirk in Joker verbunden sein. Sie gilt ebenfalls in vielen Kulturen als eine Unglückszahl und ist mit Tod, Verrat und Verlust verbunden. * In Tokyo Ghoul Trump wird er als „Weißer Joker“ dargestellt. * Während der Eulen-Unterdrückungsoperation verschwand eine von Juzos Haarspangen und reduzierte die Zahl auf 12 (XII); was auf die Tarotkarte „Der Gehängte“ oder auch auf „ändern“ anspielt und darauf hinweist, dass er sich in irgendeiner Weise verändern würde. * Juzo scheint einen besonders leckeren Geruch zu haben, wenn Ghule ihn riechen. * Er ist dafür bekannt, als der einziger Ermittler nach Kisho Arima, Erster Fahnder in seinen frühen 20er-Jahren geworden zu sein. * Es ist möglich, dass Juzo linkshändig ist, da Teile seines rechten Armes genäht sind, jedoch führt er seine Quinke-Messer mit beiden Händen, was darauf hindeutet, dass er eher beidhändig ist. Zitate * Zu einem unbekannten Ghul: „Na dann, lass uns ein Kochspiel spielen! Ich bin der Koch... und du bist das Schweinchen!“ * Zu Matsuri Washu (über Mutsuki und die Auktion): „Was halten Sie davon, dass ich Ermittler Mutsuki als eine Freundin begleite? Ich bin sicher von Nutzen, wenn es darum geht, diese Veranstaltung von innen heraus ins Chaos zu stürzen.“ * Zu Mutsuki: „‚Fear is like fire‘, die Angst ist wie Feuer... Das ist ein Spruch von einem Boxtrainer. Wenn man es richtig nutzt, hält es dein Haus warm und du kannst damit kochen. Und es leuchtet dir in der Dunkelheit. Aber... wenn du die Kontrolle darüber verlierst, wirst du dich verbrennen oder sogar sterben. Die Angst kann sowohl dein bester Freund als auch dein schlimmster Gegner sein. Der Mann, der das gesagt hat, war der Trainer eines legendären Boxweltmeisters. Haises und auch eure Kraft ist wie ein großes Feuer.“ (Der Boxtrainer, den er zitierte, war Cus D'Amato. Dieser trainierte mehrere erfolgreiche Boxer, darunter Mike Tyson, welcher der jüngste Titelverteidiger im Schwergewicht der Welt mit 20 Jahren alt in der Geschichte wurde.) * Zu Big Madame: „Mama,... Narben sind das Einzige, das du mir gegeben hast. Die Narben erinnern mich an damals... Egal was die anderen über dich sagen... Ich bin... nie wirklich böse auf dich gewesen. Das ist nur... meine Arbeit.“ Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:TG Charakter Kategorie:TG:re Charakter Kategorie:Jail Charakter Kategorie:Novel Charakter Kategorie:Team Suzuya Kategorie:Ghulermittler Kategorie:Joker Charakter Kategorie:Team S3 Kategorie:Ghul-Restaurant